the Roots and The Flower
by gekanna87
Summary: her world were shifting and she was losing herself. in the middle of her uncertain path there was Sai that somehow manage to give her comfort. Would she risk to fall for him, A man who was unable to feel?


Hello, this fic is about how Sai and Ino get together, I always wondering how they become together as in the manga the weren't having much contact then suddenly in the end of stories they are having child, is that because he looked like Sasuke and Ino was Sasuke fan girl.

there were few moment of InoxSai post war on anime. but really i need more of them. so i decided to write one even my writing skill is sucks.

English is not my native, so please apologize for any grammar and spelling mistake.

 **Disclaimer : This fiction is written for fun. All the characters belong to Masami Kishimoto.**

 **...The Roots and Flower...**

 _He was her core. He was there to keep her stand to face a cruel reality. He was the reason why she could bloom into beautiful flower. He was her roots without him she would never grow._

the The sun hanged low in the horizon and the breeze getting colder, but one particular blonde girl kept unmoved from the spot she was standing, her hand clenched tightly on her side and she held her breath. Her blue eyes usually looks like summer sky but now lose its bright. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress emotion threaten to spill. She tried to tell herself to be strong but the emotion she held inside was overwhelming. One single tear fell and she broke into a sob. There she was alone standing in front of his father tomb.

It's been two years since the forth shinobi war, Konohagakure has been rebuild as well as the rest of the world. Peace has been obtained and people move forward with their life. War left scars to everyone who was involved, some people wore it as a badge of honor and become motivated to be better to keep this peaceful world but for the other they kept dwelling on the pain that brought by losing the loved ones and Yamanaka Ino stuck in misery. She understood her father won't be happy to see her sad, but she couldn't help to not feeling lonely. The war took her father and now she was all alone because her mother also died during Pain's attack. Was it the feeling to be an orphan? Was this what Sasuke felt when losing his family? She was a girl that full of emotion, but what she felt slowly eating her alive, there were nightmares. There were sleepless night, her once lovely home become empty it was become suffocating to be there alone. She was expecting her friends to be there but everyone coping with their own way. Shikamaru was always away. The once lazy ninja taking a lot of responsibility, He was konoha representative in Shinobi Alliance. He was also advice the sixth hokage along with Shizune. The head of Nara clan become very important person for the village even though it was bothersome. Choji was often gone for mission and spend more time in Kirigakure, Where his girlfriend was. Ino herself was now head of Yamanaka Clan but she was unsure if she fit the title. She was the weakest point of team ten. Her mind jutsu won't work for one on one combat. She always needs Shika dan Choji to back her up. Her taijutsu was just ok and her skill as medic ninja not as good as Sakura. The blond girl couldn't do much without her team mate. It made her think while she rely so much on Shika and Choji , They actually didn't need her. They were all doing fine without her.

And there were Sakura, Since the War end she was drown with her job in hospital and tried to mending her relationship with Sasuke, Ino didn't want to add her problems to Sakura's already full plate. Every time she saw her, she would pretend like she was doing fine. Thinking about her pink haired friend make her feel useless, the pinkette deal with her problems rather smoothly, Ino was hoping that she had strength like her but she knew Sakura become strong as her life was tough. Now Sakura appointed as the head of Konoha hospital and she was officially together with Sasuke. The boy both had crush in childhood. She didn't feel jealous of her. Sakura did everything for Sasuke. She would die for him even that boy not showing any attention for her. Ino's felling for the Uchiha wasn't running that deep. She's just fan girl that swoon by his good look and cool demeanor. Yet Sakura looked more into him. Sakura knew what she wants and she made great deal of effort and sacrifice to get it. She deserved where she was

Before life was simple for Ino, She was happy to be popular and pretty. She wished for a handsome boyfriend and perfect wedding, she thought of nothing else but after war her perfect life shattered. She was now forced to take the title that she wasn't ready for. Her sheltered life suddenly collapses. She was tracing the name written on the tomb "Father I miss you" she whispered in sorrow.

Ino was the only daughter of the famous Inoichi Yamanka. Since now He is gone. She was expected to be another great Yamanaka leader and surpasses her father, but how? How she could do it. She doubts herself. Did she really need to fill their expectation? Could she ignored her clan and just do what she wants? Honestly, she didn't know what she wants to do with her life. She wished to have an answer. She was lost and confuse. Did she already doing right? She wondered what her father would say. She had many uncertain thought on her mind. She wanted someone to tell her something, if only her father still alive, He would hold her and told her she will be all right but there were only a tomb stone standing in silence.

Deep lost in her thought, the blonde didn't realize a pale skinned and dark haired man already standing behind her.

"Hi, Ms Gorgeous" Greet the man.

Ino knew whom that voice belong. She quickly rubbed her eyes trying to erase any trace of tears. She turned around and fakes a smile "Hi Sai, what did bring you here?"

He didn't answer her, His lifeless dark eyes bore into her face with 'something not right with Ino'. He though noticing her eyes was red and puffy "What make you sad, Gorgeous" he asked her. He may be dense and clueless but he knew most of the time people crying because they are feeling sad.

"It is fine, I am just missing my parents" she said with a bleak expression

Ino was Ugly's friend therefore she was also his friend. He read in a book if your friend is sad you should try to cheer her, Sai wondered what he could do for Ino. So he walked closer and pulled the blonde girl into a hug. Ino was too stunned to react. She could feel her cheek pressed into his solid chest and his warm hands rested on her bare back. She strangely feels comfortable in his arms. Sai was almost stranger for her. She didn't have much social interaction with him but yet it felt nice to be hold by him.

They stood like that for a moment, "Why did you hug me?" finally Ino broke the silence.

"I just want to cheer you up, I read in the book when a friend is sad you should try to cheer her, a hug can release oxytocin, a hormone that could trigger good feeling in your brain. So I though a hug will make you feel better"

Ino laugh on his answer. If it were another man who suddenly hugs her like that, she would definitely punch him straight in the face and accuse him being pervert but this is Sai the emotionless ninja. He won't be able to think dirty, wont him!

Sai still held the blonde kunoichi, no book ever explain how long it needed to hug someone until they feel better, one minute, ten minute, he wasn't sure so he decided to stay still. He ever see Hinata embrace His loud mouth teammate after Sakura reject him and he also saw Sakura cling into the traitor arms while she was crying that was why he choose to hug Ino.

Reluctantly she took the hug off. It's been a while someone hugged her. She stared at his handsome face and smiles genuinely "Thank you Sai, I am feeling better" she paused "but next time please don't suddenly hug anyone that you not close with, they might misunderstood and call you pervert"

"Aren't you my friend, Gorgeous" He sounds unsure. Ino thought he look pretty cute when confused.

"If you said so, than I am your friend. You can seek me out anytime Sai" She offered.

"Actually Sakura needs you in hospital, there were accident and she needs more medic-ninja"

"I am going then" the blond turn and walk away.

The sight of Ino walked while the sun set and autumn's leaves fell, stir his artistic sense. He pulled a paper and brush then start drawing. He tried to capture the image of the girl that slowly fading. He remembered Ino was loud, self centered and she was just like Sakura in many ways, but when he saw her crying, he got different perspectives. She looked frail and fragile and she smelled like flower and sun.


End file.
